Current televisions are controlled mainly by a viewer manipulating a remote control (RC). As understood herein, remote controls can be temporarily misplaced and are not ideal for text entry, and furthermore allow only a single user to control the TV. As also understood herein, when additional command input modes such as voice recognition are desired to compensate for the above shortcoming of RCs, it is desirable that available voice commands not be available only in certain contexts but rather that voice command entry is more robust.
Furthermore, the present application recognizes that current technology lacks the ability to allow a user to manage complex in-home entertainment technology in a simple, intuitive, and effective way due to the increasing complexity of televisions and other home entertainment technology. Thus, a need has arisen to provide simplified user interfaces that are intuitive, convenient and accessible, while still being effective.